


Interlude

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Mac have a moment before resuming their busy lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



Horatio let his sunglasses slide down his nose so that he was watching his lover slowly emerge from the ocean over the rims.

Mac caught sight of Horatio as he finished his morning swim. He had to smirk when the redhead slipped into his pose.

Horatio barely refrained himself from licking his lips in appreciation as Mac stopped in front of him and shook himself dry.

“Hey!” the redhead grumbled as he tossed Mac a towel. “I’ve got court today.”

“What time?”

“At ten.”

“Good,” Mac purred as he pulled Horatio into a tight embrace. “Gives us plenty of time to play.”

“Mac,” Horatio moaned but let his lover have his way.


End file.
